This is gospel (canción de Panic! at the Disco)
|-|Traducción al español = I Esto es góspel para los caídos Encerrado en un sueño permanente Reuniendo sus filosofías Desde piezas de recuerdos rotos Oh, este es el latido de mi corazón, es el latido de mi corazón Oh, este es el latido de mi corazón, es el latido de mi corazón El crujir de los dientes y lenguas de los criminales conspiran contra las posibilidades Pero ellos aun no han visto lo mejor de nosotros (Coro) Si me amas déjame ir Si me amas déjame ir Porque estas palabras son cuchillos y a veces dejan citratices El miedo a despedazarse La verdad ha sido dicha, nunca fui tuyo El miedo, el miedo de despedazarse Oh, este es el latido de mi corazón, es el latido de mi corazón Oh, este es el latido de mi corazón, es el latido de mi corazón II Esto es góspel para los vagabundos Buenos para nada, bastardos insoportables Confesando sus apostasías Arrastradas por impostores imperfectos Oh, este es el latido de mi corazón, es el latido de mi corazón Oh, este es el latido de mi corazón, es el latido de mi corazón No intentes dormir a través del fin del mundo Entiérrame vivo Porque no me rendiré sin pelear (Coro) Si me amas déjame ir Si me amas déjame ir Porque estas palabras son cuchillos y a veces dejan citratices El miedo a despedazarse La verdad ha sido dicha, nunca fui tuyo El miedo, el miedo de despedazarse Oh, este es el latido de mi corazón, es el latido de mi corazón Oh, este es el latido de mi corazón, es el latido de mi corazón III Oh, el miedo a despedazarse Oh, el miedo, el miedo a despedazarse Oh (Es el latido de mi corazón) El miedo a despedazarse Oh (Es el latido de mi corazón) El miedo a despedazarse Oh (Es el latido de mi corazón) El miedo a despedazarse Oh (Es el latido de mi corazón) El miedo a despedazarse |-|Letra en inglés = I This is gospel for the fallen ones Locked away in permanent slumber Assembling their philosophies From pieces of broken memories Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds But they haven't seen the best of us yet (Chorus) If you love me let me go If you love me let me go 'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars The fear of falling apart And truth be told, I never was yours The fear, the fear of falling apart Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart II This is gospel for the vagabonds, Ne'er-do-wells, insufferable bastards Confessing their apostasies Led away by imperfect impostors Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart Don't try to sleep through the end of the world Bury me alive 'Cause I won't give up without a fight (Chorus) If you love me let me go If you love me let me go 'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars The fear of falling apart And truth be told, I never was yours The fear, the fear of falling apart III Oh, the fear of falling apart Oh, the fear, the fear of falling apart Oh (This is the beat of my heart) The fear of falling apart Oh (This is the beat of my heart) The fear of falling apart Oh (This is the beat of my heart) The fear of falling apart Oh (This is the beat of my heart) The fear of falling apart Categoría:Canciones en inglés